


Fools in Love

by SnowyMay



Series: Idiots in Love [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...i forgot to post the ending...shit, AU, April Fools Day 2017, EDITED (just the last bit though), Finally some...., Happy April Fools, Harry Potter AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving to Cannon(ish), Sex between the lines, Snames, Snape is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMay/pseuds/SnowyMay
Summary: James drags Severus on an adventure, with mixed results





	

It still unnerved Severus a bit, but he willingly let James sit so close that their legs touched. The Marauders, Severus and Lily were all relaxing by the Quidditch field between their classes. While Sirius and Remus practiced hitting bludgers, Severus, Lily, James and Peter all sat on the grass together.

“I just don’t see what’s so cool about lost caves.” Lily twisted her hair as she spoke, the history book she needed to review half off her lap.

“They’ll probably be full of sludge and bugs.” Severus sighed while

“You found them, how can you be so, so-”

“I never said that I’d go wading through inches of mud just to pump your ego.” Lily snorted at that as James playfully shoved Severus, who shoved him back. He smoothed out the Marauder’s Map, revealing the hidden map. He flipped it over, showing off the labyrinth of cavers underneath Hogwarts. Peter, silent though he was, stated sweating. He had tried to veto the exploration as well.

“I still can’t believe that we never looked at the bottom of it.” Sirius swung the bat, hitting the bludger farther than either had. It stopped before it hit the ground and came flying back. Remus swung his bat harder, but missed. Severus didn’t laugh as the wolf gave up and dropped to the ground grumpily between Lily and him. He balled up grass, pulling it out and throwing it at Sirius as he laughed at him.

“Come on Sev, it’ll be full of adventure and, and unlimited possibilities!”

“Or I can just get Hep C some other fun way.” James gave him the biggest puppy eyes and Severus could only sigh. “Fine, but when it’s just dark and damp don’t take it personally when I rub it in your face.” James beamed, taking Severus’ hand.

“And when it’s an awesome adventure I’ll only remind you of how wrong you were twice a day.” James gave him a quick kiss on his temple and Severus flushed under the attention. Peter cleared his throat and Severus shifted away from James. As much as he didn’t care what people thought of him Peter seemed passive aggressively hostile whenever James touched him.

“We’ll get in so much trouble when we get caught.” He told them, still staring at Severus.

“Whose gonna rat on us?” Sirius hit the X again as he spoke, this time sending it crashing into the stands. He flinched when it didn’t come back. He flopped down between Lily and Peter, hiding the X in Remus’ wand. “Lily?”

“If you losers want to trudge around some caves and waste your evening then I’m not going to stop you.” She sighed and opened her textbook, having a quiz to study for.

“Then it’s settled, we’ll go tonight.” James smiled, taking Severus’ hand back. Peter just started sweating.

 

The entrance was located near the kitchen, so Severus arrived early to stop in for snacks. The house elves gave him for than enough for himself but he stuffed the extras into his robe’s pockets. He had no intention of sharing tonight. By the time he’d arrived the gang had gathered in the bathroom and he was halfway through his tea.

“Told you he’d stop for snacks.” Severus rolled his eyes and finished his tea.

“So, how do we get down there? We’ve been in this bathroom countless times and never so much as saw something that looked like a door.” Severus smirked and set down his tea cup and saucer. He strode to the center set of sinks and leaned down to the one with the broken tap.

“ _Open for me, would you?_ ” Out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone but Peter and Remus flinch back. Parseltongue had that effect he’d noticed, not that the way James flinched didn’t stab into him.

“Severus?” The sink shook for a moment and the block in front of it lowered into the ground.

“Read a book once in a while.” Severus started walking down. He flicked his wand up, a ball of light sat on its tip. “Come on, you wanted an adventure, didn’t you?”

“So…how did you know about the entrance?” Severus looked at his boyfriend as they walked down the spiral stairway.

“I found a diary in the library that was written by Salazar Slytherin. He made the passageway down here and only wanted what he deemed as acceptable students.”

“…And the Parseltongue?” Severus just shrugged. He knew it was like a flashing sign that read ‘Slytherin Freak’. “I’ve never heard someone actually use it though…” Severus shrugged again. “Kinda hot…”

“Would the two of you stop flirting and concentrating on walking?”

“And stop getting aroused by lizard people speak. We don’t need you getting a hard on-” James elbowed Sirius, who stumbled backward into Remus, who smacked into Peter.

“We should go back!” Peter squeaked, rubbing his gut. When they neared the ground level James took Severus’ hand. The cavern was damp, the walls looked slimy while the ground sucked at their shoes if they stood still for too long. Severus sighed and opened the map.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” He flipped the map over, examined it, then gave it to James, who handed it off to Peter. He started off towards what had looked like a nearby small grotto. As they ventured deeper Severus only stopped occasionally to look at the symbols carved into the walls.

“I wonder what they say.” James hadn’t let go of his hand, even when Severus tried to move away.

“I think they’re telling us where the writer went.” Severus pointed to the lowest symbol, a snake with its head and tongue pointing left. “Where we should go…” James smiled and ventured further in. He lighted his wand and lowered Severus’.

“Peter, give us back the map.” Peter slowly gave it back to Severus, who took it quickly. He examined it, handed it back, and lead onward. They continued in relative silence; Remus and Sirius quietly talking, Peter trembling, and Severus and James silently holding hands. The wall markings began getting more frequent and their stops at them shorter.

“Bloody hell…” Severus stopped and looked over where Sirius was pointing. It was sticking up, propped against the cavern’s wall. Age and the environment had given it a yellow tint while the muck had crusted over, but there was no mistaking it-it was a bone.

“Holy shit.” James didn’t let go of Severus’ hand as he swore, Sirius already approaching it. He slowly picked it up, the remnants of cloth falling from it.

“It’s from an arm.” Sirius dropped it, wiping his hand on his pants.

“We need to leave!” Peter was shaking like a child now, taking steps back. James pulled Severus back with him as Remus and Sirius started backtracking.

“Give me the map.” Severus held out his hand as Peter reached into his pocket.

“I-It’s gone.” He started checking each pocket, looking on the ground. “God, it’s gone!” Sirius dropped his wand and started looking around Peter, all the while cussing him out.

“Everyone calm down!” All eyes turned to Remus. “We’ve been going in a straight line for a while, so going back won’t be that bad and we’ll be able to find where the paper dropped.” Sirius slowly picked up his wand and the group started back. It was deafeningly silent, no one bringing up the arm bone or how they were going to bring it up to their teachers. When they reached a split in the path Severus pointed to the left, saying he recognized it. The map was still nowhere to be found on the trail.

“…Are you sure this is the right way?” James squeezed Severus’ hand, who gave him a tiny smile back, nodding. They continued down the passageway, Peter stuttering whimpers.

“Would you shut up? You fucking lost the only way out.” Sirius kicked Peter in the ass.

“I-I-I didn’t-” His whines stopped as they exited the passageway and entered a wider cavern. Peter couldn’t hold back a scream at the skeletons. The walls were covered in engraved words and symbols while blood was splattered everywhere, some dried while some looked fresh.

**YOU WERE WARNED**

The passageway started shaking and a low snarl sounded. James started shaking, pulling Severus behind him, while Remus let out a petrified scream. Sirius dropped to the ground, scrambling backwards.

“No! No! I obeyed!” Peter screamed, stumbling backward. “Not the Basikisk! God, no! I was loyal!”

“Wait!” Severus yelled. “Wait!”

“What?!” Peter shrieked, his finger wound so tightly in his hair that it was nearly ripping out.

“April Fools!” Severus said after a beat, a huge smile on his face. The shaking and snarls stopped and silence filled the chamber.

“…What?” Sirius slowly managed to get back on his feet.

“It’s, um, pasted midnight…so…” Severus shrugged. “Happy April Fools?”

“You, you did this?” James looked at him, hand still squeezing his.

“Yeah. Um, the bones are mostly sugar and food coloring and the blood is dyed Bosco chocolate syrup. I’m a sucker for a good throwback.” He picked one of the nearby bones and took a bite. “They’re pretty good.”

“Bu-but the walls-” Remus whispers, uncurling himself. “And the shaking…”

“I spelled the walls the rumble and the sounds are from a mp3 player. And the walls were me too. It’s just basic Alchemy and Runes…I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” Sirius picked up a skull and sniffed it, breaking it with ease. “I put the map in Remus’ pocket…and magiced it to show some fake maze.”

“God-” Peter wheezed, clutching his heart. While Severus wasn’t cruel he still thought it was a little funny that the front of his pants were obviously wet. He was still shaking when James finally spoke up.

“Why? Why would you do this?” He was still holding Severus’ hand, still all but crushing it, as he looked at him with shock.

“You guys always got me…so I got you back.” James looked at him for a minute but eventually he cracked and smile and burst out laughing.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me! This wasn’t funny!” Sirius snarled, throwing the sugar skull at them both.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me all day.” Severus didn’t look up from his book when he heard James sit next to him. “All of us, to be honest.”

“I figured you all would be ready to get back at me.” James snorted, stretching out on the grass. The crescent moon illuminating the pond before them.

“Not really. After the shock, everyone was more interested in how you did it rather than vengeance.” Severus smiled.

“It took a month and a half of planning and a lot of sugar. I wouldn’t have found the entrance if I hadn’t found that journal.” He leaned against James as he read, James stroking his hair. “Thank you…you know, for trying to protect me down there.”

“I really wouldn’t have been much help. You almost scared me shitless.” Severus just relaxed against him and finished the paragraph on butterfly chrysalis. He closed the book and set it aside.

“Still though.” Severus leaned toward him, kissing him gently. It had touched him, the way James, even at his most vulnerable and useless, had tried to save him. James kissed him back hard, pulling him in close. He started rubbing Severus back, moving lower. “Don’t stop…” He whispered, tugging at James’ robe.

 

They lay curled together, snuggling together in a bed in the Room of Requirement. Severus whined and James snuggled him again, apologizing. Severus rolled his eyes, he was way to sappy.

“You alright?”

“No, I’m in so much more pain than the last time you asked me.” Severus sighed. “But seriously, my palms and knees hurt just a little bit and sitting might be a problem. Next time we’ll do it in a bed.” James perked up, shifting to kiss him. “Merlin, you’re insatiable.”

“You’re one to talk.” James muttered against Severus’ throat, hands moving lower.

 

"And he knows of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"He was the one who set up the Basilisk lair, or at least what we thought it was. He knows how to navigate them, didn't even need a map." Peter twisted his hands, his master's eyes on him. He was sweating more than ever, shaking at the possibility of his anger being directed at him.

"And his Parseltongue?"

"I-I think he's a natural." His master nodded slowly, a slow smile gracing his lips. Peter swallowed hard, that smile terrified him.

"Then he will make an excellent addition to my followers...All we'll need to do is remind him of where he belongs..."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools Day! 
> 
>  
> 
> (FYI: I'm working on the next installation for Easter, which will have for plot and set up for the next few parts :3 )
> 
> (So...Awkward moment, but I forgot post the end...? Not entirely sure how I managed that...but I fixed it...)


End file.
